Burning Gundam
How Burning Gundam joined the Tourney GF13-017NJII Burning Gundam is a Mobile Fighter mecha which is operated by tracking movements made by the user's arms and legs. Fighters act as the marionette for the mecha's movements and are biologically linked with whatever damage the mecha receives. Burning Gundam's original name is God Gundam (ゴッドガンダム) or G Gundam, the namesake of the alternate universe title. It was created for Domon's usage after his first Mobile Fighter, Shining Gundam, became inoperable. Designed by Rain's father, Dr. Mikamura, Burning Gundam acts as the proud representative for Neo Japan. It's built to completely surpass its predecessor but keeps its fundamental features and design intact. Burning Gundam's Super Mode is altered to be a highly destructive Hyper Mode, allowing the mecha to glow a golden aura of energy. On its back, it has six wing-like energy generators to increase Burning Gundam's strength and prowess. A ring of light can be seen to signal the activation of its energy generators. Combined with Domon's fierce will and training, Burning Gundam dominates as one of the strongest Mobile Fighters of its era. After the 13th Gundam Fighter, Domon prepares to organize the 14th Gundam Fighter, and when all the other fighters are beaten, the surviving fighter must face him. Standing in the way, is the Red Lotus, led by Zaheer. Domon takes the Burning Gundam in order to bring the Red Lotus before the Internation Criminal Court on the Hague section of the Neo Netherlands Colony. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Burning Gundam stands with its arms crossed. After the announcer calls its name Burning Gundam does a high punch then glows its right hand as the camera zooms and Domon says "Gundam Fight! Ready? GO!" Special Moves Vulcan Gun (Neutral) Fires from a string of bullets from vulcans. Burning Leg (Side) Burning Gundam does two upward spinning kicks. Erupting Wrath (Up) Smashes foes with an uppercut and hovers upwards. Burning Gundam then performs a chain of rapid-fire punches to the opponent in the air. Burning Slash Typhoon (Down) Unleashes both beam swords and spins like a top in one place. Erupting Burning Finger (Hyper Smash) As Domon announces the Hyper Smash's name, Burning Gundam charges a destructive burst of energy to smash foes to the front. Sekiha Tenkyoken (Final Smash) Domon announces the attack's name as Burning Gundam fires a destructive fireball forward. Victory Animations #Burning Gundam shines its right hand and Domon says "This hand of mine is burning red! It's roar tells me to grasp victory!" #Burning Gundam punches up and down, then Domon says "I am the King of Hearts!" #Burning Gundam produces two clones, and they do a jumping kick each, then they punch and swing their beam sabers, then Domon says "No matter what happens, my fists will guide my way!" On-Screen Appearance Burning Gundam flies to its starting point and moves its elbows back, then goes its stance as Domon says "Gundam Fight International Treaty Article 1: A unit whose head has been destroyed is disqualified!" Trivia *The Burning Gundam's rival is the leader of the Red Lotus, Zaheer. *Domon Kasshu shares his Japanese voice actor with Leonardo, Yoshimitsu, Stan Aileron, Bryan Fury, Ezio, Terrafin, Slam Bam, Vyse, Mitsunari Ishida, Kanji Tatsumi, Tokio Oshima, Viewtiful Joe, Ken Hidaka, Yzak Joule (in all his Mobile Suits), Gilgamesh, Danzaiver, Conkeldurr, Ragna the Bloodedge, Captain Tsubasa Ozora, Junpei Ryuzouji, Shizuma Kusanagi, Masataka Takayanagi, Arturo Plateado, Amiba, Toki, Sanosuke Sagara and Kung Lao. *Domon Kasshu shares his French voice actor with Draq, Regigigas, N'Dool, Sun Ce, Super Arrow, Goriath, Alexander Anderson, Zhu Ran, Nikolai Diavolo, Blueno and Muneshige Tachibana. *Domon Kasshu shares his German voice actor with Zhao Yun, Yoshi, Forge, Michael O'Halloran, Yaya, Radley, Carlos, Nick, Hwoarang, Kyril Finn, Wilbur, Tahno, Aries Mu and Skelter-Helter. *Domon Kasshu shares his Arabic voice actor with Sol Badguy, Hayate, Ryu Hayabusa, Kanbei Kuroda, Marshall D. Teach, Bear Geki, Alakazam, Han, Sasori, Mallow, El Fuerte, Shoma Sawamura, Cooler, Zebra, Hanzo (World Heroes) and Hilmes. *If Burning Gundam is low on life stocks or stamina, it will go into Hyper Mode. Category:Mecha characters Category:Mobile Suit Gundam characters Category:Playable characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters